Polar Opposites
by crystallizedheart
Summary: Basically chapters about what goes on in Elsa and Anna's apartment.
1. New beginnings through heartbreak

Elsa's pov

* * *

Welp, it's Saturday, currently 7:36 am. I pull out my laptop and load up the Sims 3, where I get to live the perfect life. While it loads, I decide to go make me some toast with nutella on it. I walk past Anna's room, where she is arguing loudly with Kristoff.

"You don't even care about me! I give you the world but all you want is a quick fuck! You say we can make this work but you just go on and cheat with me! I'm so fucking done. Goodbye, Kristoff."

My mind is doing backflips and cartwheels. She finally realizes he's an asshole! I am so happy for her...and me. And I know I shouldn't be. Because I would never have a chance with her. It is just wrong. But my feelings just won't go away. I feel like such a sicko.

I go to the kitchen. I pop in a piece of toast and wait for it finish. Meanwhile I hear her laughing. That's weird. I jump as the toast pops out. I quickly spread my nutella and go into Anna's room to see what's up with her. She's not there. I go into my room to see Anna on my computer I am panicked.

"What the hell, Anna!?" I said.

"I was gonna come in here anyways to talk with you about Kristoff but I saw your game. It looked fun, and is fun!"

"But what's so funny?"

"Um...well...your sim and this redhead sim just randomly started making out."

I stared at her wide mouthed, feeling my cheeks burn.

"Wait, is that sim supposed to be me? OH MY GOD THIS IS EVEN MORE HILLARIOUS. I'm gonna see if I can make them-"

"Get. the. fuck. off. my. computer. NOW!"

Her smile soon faded. Then her eyes started to water.

"No no no please fuck no I'm sorry I didn't mean that"

She burst out crying. I felt like such a dick. She burried her head in her hands and started crying louder. I put my toast down on my nightstand and sat next to her.

"Anna I'm really sorry I, I-I-I just-"

"No it's fine, I'm just fucked up about Kristoff. It's just that I really thought Kristoff was the one. But he never really cared about me. He even cheated on me THREE TIMES. But his sweet words just convinced me everytime. I just feel so stupid."

"Don't you dare say that! You're not stupid. Love just does crazy things to people. What would make him wanna cheat on a perfect girl like you?"

"Well he always wanted to screw me, and I would never let it happen. I just wasn't ready. It made him angry at me. He would then say he's going to hang out with his friends. But deep down, I knew what he was really doing. I confirmed it for myself when I read his texts one day. And now here I am, being a hot mess."

"Well, he's not a real man if he cheats over you not giving it up. He should actually respect you for that. It's only been five months! Even if it was longer than that, it still shouldn't be a problem. What a jerk."

She continued to cry. I wrapped my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. I felt so pained to see her cry, yet so comforted to be by her side. It just feels right. Once again, I am a sicko.

After about five minutes she stops crying, but still remains in my embrace.

"Elsa, eat your toast before it gets cold. Or I will. You know I love my chocolate."

We both giggle.

"Well I love my chocolate too. Which is why we're gonna share it."

I begin to split it in half. She wraps her arm around my waist and buries her head further into my shoulder. My heart jumps out my chest and my whole body jerks a little.

"Shit."

I accidentally split the toast SUPER uneven. One big piece and barely a corner. I give her the bigger piece anyways. She tries to split hers in half and give me some but I just shake my head. I wasn't all that hungry anyways. This moment is all I need.

After she finishes her toast, she gets up and walks torwards the door.

"Thank you, Elsa. I'm going to take a nap now. My eyes hurt from all that crying. But when I wake up I want to watch Orange is the New Black with you. I Love you, Elsa."

She walked out and into her room. I heard her plop down on her bed. She shot my heart over the moon with that last comment. She hadn't said that to me since I was 8. If only she knew how much that meant to me.

I went back to my computer and unpaused my game. The next action about to be completed between the two sims was Whoohoo(have sex). And that's when I began to desire Anna more than ever.


	2. Sisters with benefits?

Anna's pov

* * *

I just broke up with my boyfriend and wanted to talk with Elsa about it. She wasn't there, so I got on her computer. Her game case, titled Sims 3, was next to her bed. I read it quickly and became really interested in the game. I looked at the screen to see the sims just talking. I could easily tell the two sims were me and Elsa. Even better, in the top right corner it showed that they were girlfriends. I made Elsa kiss me. I thought it was funny because of the way they talked before they kissed. But I couldn't help but wish that this was real.

Elsa came in the room shocked. I told her why I was laughing. I lied and said they randomly kissed. She seemed really embarrassed. I then pretended to just realize that the other sim was me. They had just stopped kissing. I chose for them to do the Whoohoo action. It was in the romantic section, what else could it mean? Elsa was still staring at me crazy. I paused the game. She yelled at me to get off, and I burst out crying like an idiot. I was still a little broken over my breakup.

She felt bad and came over to comfort me. I explained what happened. It felt a lot better to get it off my chest. I then cried some more. I soon finished but I still didn't want to get up yet. I told her to eat her toast or I will. She decided to split it. I muzzled my head into her shoulder and slung my arm around her waist so low, you could say we were girlfriends. Well that action made her jerk. I smirked as she said a curse word. She gave me the big piece of toast, leaving her with a measly corner. I wanted to share mine with her but she refused. I continued to eat my toast. When I finished, I got up and said I'm going to bed. I said I wanted to watch Orange is the New Black with her when I woke up. I told her I love her. I surprised myself with saying that. I haven't said that to her since I was 5. She smiled but I could tell she was shocked too. But I did love her, and in a way that a younger sister shouldn't.

I walked out the room. I shut my door and laid in bed. I remembered that I paused the game on the Whoohoo action. I hope that action got cancelled out. Probably not.

A million thoughts swam around my mind. She had our sims as girlfriends! Maybe she felt the same way? Or maybe I'm just over thinking. But what about when I wrapped my arm around her waist? Did she get excited? Or was she shocked and disgusted? I will never know.

Thinking about making out with her got me bothered. Hot and bothered. I slid my hand down under the waistband of my pajamas and into my panties. I was wetter than ever! I slid in two fingers and let out a hard moan.

"Oh fuck, y-yes.."

I must've been loud if she heard me through my closed door.

"Anna are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm f-f-fine.." I grunted.

"Okay, well call me if you need anything. Rest well!"

A thousand things must've been going through her mind. But I didn't care. Hearing her voice sent me through the roof. I thrust my fingers in harder and squeezed my breasts. Faster and faster I went, with unruly images in my mind. I bit my pillow hard to muffle my moans. I tweaked my nipples, sending myself over the edge.

"Elsa! Mmph..uh..uh..AH..YES! ELSAAAA!"

As I orgasmed, I remembered she'd told me to call her if I needed anything. She was coming, and was going to catch me in the act.

She burst in the door in just two seconds. Had she been there the whole time? Our rooms are pretty far apart so so it would definitely take longer than that. I saw her beet red face as she examined the "crime scene". She soon started to walk out.

"Don't go. I know this looks bad but you have some explaining to do as well, am I right?"

She looked at me cut-eyed. "Like what?"

I smirked. "You came here in like 2 seconds. Were you watching me?"

"How could I watch you when the door is closed?"

"Remember when we used share this room? I would always look through the crack of the door before I came in. Even if it was open. I don't know why."

She gasped. "Okay, well I'm sorry. I was just curious. I won't peep on you again."

"There won't be an 'again'. You're mine now. You think I didn't realize you liked that?"

She got redder than ever. Her jaw almost dropped to the floor. I held her left hand. Her index and middle finger were glistening with her liquids. I licked it dry, making eye contact with her the whole time. She softly moaned. So did I. I guess it's just easy when it's somebody you love.

I grabbed her by the waist and slung her on the bed. I was surprised by my newfound dominance, but she loved it. She grinned slyly. I straddled her waist and began furiously making out with her. She grabbed my ass as I did so. I soon broke the kiss so I could take off her clothes. I was gonna pleasure her in the way I wanted to for years.

What a beauty. Her breasts were so milky and defined. Her stomach so flat, yet thighs so thick. Her behind was another story. It was so round! I used to be jealous of it, but now I only want to grab it. Her body was so curvy. Her skin was creamy. I ran my hands up and down her body, admiring each area. I was so mesmerized. Meanwhile, she stared at me with helpless look, breathing heavily.

"Please fuck me, Anna." She pleaded.

I pinched and twisted her nipple.

"Shut up, bitch. I'll fuck you when it's time. For that, you'll have to wait."

I licked her breats and sucked them hard. She moaned loudly. I then foucused on sucking one breast and tweaking the other. She let out a soft scream. I started to kiss her in a trail down her body. From her ribs, to her stomach, to her waist, to her thighs, and her inner thighs. I was finally at her slit. I ran a finger up and down her slit a few times and finally placed a finger inside. She grunted heavily. She sounds so sexy when she grunts, I could listen to her all day. I then placed in one more finger. She rhythmically bucked her hips as I worked my way in and out. I wanted to indulge in her taste. So I brought my head forward and sucked her clit.

"OH FUCK, ANNA..y-yes.."

She shoved my head down further as I went at it like a maniac. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around me. Her legs shook furiously. This was so hot. I finally got to please her like I've wanted to. This was heaven. Faster and faster I went, she was on the verge of orgasm. I then remembered reading a magazine stating that if you stick your fingers upward in a "come here" motion and press hard, you can hit the g-spot. I never tried it on myself, but I would do anything to make Elsa feel good right now. I did the dirty deed and she shook like a hurricane.

"Whoa what the-...anna..AHHHHHHHHHH...!"

I made her orgasm. Not only that, but she squirted. I was going to need new sheets. I pleasured her better than I thought I would. I was overly satisfied in just that fact. I laid beside her and planted kisses all over her neck.

"That was amazing, Anna. Just fucking amazing."

"Thanks. I'm so glad I could make you feel good."

"Well now I wanna make you feel good. I love you, Anna."

I smiled from ear to ear.


	3. Earth to hell

After our naughty rendezvous, I wanted to pleasure Anna. I decided I wanted to do it in the shower. It seems pretty hot.

"Um, I'm gonna take a shower now. You wanna join?"

"Are you saying I stink?" She growled.

A worried look spread across my face.

"I-I-it's not like that at all I had j-j-j-just wanted you come in there with me and we could like just-"

"Oh my god I was just playing! You should've seen your face!

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, you coming or not?"

"Well, I was actually tired. But I couldn't resist you. So now, I'm REALLY tired. Give me till 12?"

"Fair enough. Rest well, AGAIN!"

She laughed and sat up. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and then proceeded to rest. I returned the favor and then went into the bathroom and turned on the water.

While I was in the shower, I thought about the whole situation. I felt so much of an emotional and sexual release. I was still buzzed by it. It just feels so good to know that one person desires you as much as you do. I really want her to feel what I felt.

How is she so good at pleasing me? Is she really a virgin? How the fuck did she know how to hit my g-spot? Whatever. She's mine now and that's all that matters. I continued to wash up and caress myself with the thoughts of Anna in my head.

* * *

Anna's pov

* * *

I could not believe what I just did. I didn't know a single thing about pleasing a chick other than me. I guess that magazine actually helped. And cheesy lesbian porn.

I got up and walked into her room. I know I should be sleep, but I just need to find out more stuff about her. I found out one of her biggest secrets through her game, what else can I find? I went through all her clothing drawers. All her clothes have solid colors. They have no special designs. She has no low cut tops. She doesn't have shorts. The shortest bottoms she has are capris. She's a reserved lady yet so beautiful. I respect that a lot.

I went through her panty and bra drawer. I am such a classical perv. All her bras are either black or white. Same for her panties. But she knows how to make them look sexy, and that drives me crazy. I reached around the back of her drawer and felt about three squishy objects. Are these what I think they are? I probably had the creepiest smile on now. I pulled them out. A purple jack rabbit vibrator, lipstick(?), and a white hitachi wand. I'm really interested in the hitachi wand because I've heard a lot of good stuff about it online. I was gonna order it online but I'm always working weekdays while Elsa is at home. And I bet she'd be curious about what it is so...no.

I don't know why, but I was curious about the lipstick. I've seen it on her bed a few times but didn't pay it any attention. I opened it up and observed the cherry red stick. I twisted it upwards. I put it to my lips. It felt like plastic. Why would Elsa have fake lipstick? I twisted it downwards. It was stuck. I tried pushing it downwards. Still stuck. I twisted it upwards to see if that would work. I opened my eyes wide and covered my mouth. It started to vibrate! Elsa, you sneaky bitch. I need to get me one of these.

Still feeling tired, I shoved her toys back in her drawer and got under her bed covers. Just as I did that, I heard the water turn off. I shut my eyes as hard as I could.

She took off her towel and walked torwards the dresser, where my body was facing. I opened my eyes and marvelled at her body. She is just so...damn. She put on some sweats and tank top and turned around to get in the bed. She gasped and jumped backwards. I smirked at her. She realized who I was and then relaxed herself.

"Once again, I thought you were sleep. What brings you in my room again?"

I bit my lip.

"I'm ready for round two."

Once again, I couldn't resist.

"Then you could've got into the shower with me."

I frowned.

"But it's only right that I return the favor."

I peeled my clothes off in a flash and she did the same. She got on top of me and forced her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues slithered against one another for a good minute until she decided to bring her left hand down under. She immediately inserted two fingers into my vagina and curved them upwards, just like I did to her. Now I knew what it felt like, and boy did it feel good. I moaned and forced my tongue into her mouth this time. I was in pure euphoria. I did not want this to end. I tugged at her hand and broke the kiss.

"What gives?"

"Why don't you use that hitachi wand of yours on me?"

She froze. Then she got up and folded her arms.

"So that was what you were doing in my room. I'll use it on you. But lemme tell you, this thing is crazy. I used it while you were at work once and I passed out. But that's just me."

She pulled it out and turned it on the lowest setting. She pressed it on my clit and I let out a scream. And it was only on the lowest setting. Wow. And I had been using my fingers all this time when I could've been using this. Buying it would've been worth the risk. She continued to rub it around in circles as she stared into my eyes with a lustful look.

"How does it feel Anna? Does it feel fucking good?"

"It feels s-s-so g-good, Els-AHHHH!"

She had cranked up the vibration intensity. I thought it was the best. I looked down at the wand and realized that it wasn't even at the highest setting yet. Good lord. A bead of sweat rolled down my forehead as I started shaking uncontrollably. She grabbed my right breast and tweaked my nipple. It was a simple gesture, but I moaned loudly and clenched the sheets. Elsa turned it up two notches higher this time. No mercy. I screamed and started to feel light headed. Maybe I would pass out like Elsa did.

While keeping the wand on my clit, she leaned over and reached into the drawer and pulled out the other toys.

"I'm gonna fuck you up for real now" She whispered.

She twisted the cap on the lipstick with her mouth and turned it on. She traced circles around my nipples, giving my upper body shivers. She handed the lipstick vibe to me.

"Do exactly what I did."

And so I did. Still shivering, I felt something poke at my entrance. It was her jack rabbit vibrator. It was slowly rotating. I was so anxious to get it inside me that I thrust my hips torwards it, but to no avail.

"Oh, j-j-just put it in!" I pleaded.

She shoved it in so fast my whole body stopped moving. Then I started to feel minor pain but total pleasure! It hit my g-spot like crazy! I started to feel completely dizzy as she jammed it in harder and harder, causing my eyes to roll to the back of my head. I had been using the lipsticks vibe on my nipples, the wand was on my clit, and this rabbit vibrator was rotating inside of me. I shook so hard I caused the bed to creak.

"I love you so much Anna."

I screamed as loud as possible and blacked out.

I woke up cuddled in Elsa's arms, both us still naked.

"Wow I had to give you a good orgasm to make you fall asleep."

"Good? That was amazing. I just went to heaven and back."

"Or hell."

"Worth it."

We giggled and intertwined our hands.


End file.
